Fall For Sadness
by SooChan
Summary: Si baik hati, si miskin menyedihkan, kebodohan telah menjerat. Dan Yoongi telah terlanjur jatuh, sehingga Jimin harus menangkapnya. BTS FF / Yoongi x Jimin / Min Yoongi / Park Jimin / YoonMin.


Jimin berjalan tersendat-sendat, ia tidak memakai pakaian hangat apa pun selain baju kaus birunya dan celana hitam selutut yang ujungnya kotor oleh tanah. Sembari ia memeluk diri sendiri, bersidekap bersama dingin. Tak bersama siapa pun, tak memiliki apa pun. Jika ia dapat menjerit, menjeritlah ia sekarang. Namun suaranya tenggelam, sebuah rasa sakit di tenggoran karena menangis berhari-hari menyita suara yang terdengar, bicara pun seperti digaruk tenggorakan itu.

Bukan salahnya ia berdiri di jalanan sana sendirian, ia memiliki orang tua -dulunya. Ia miliki sekolah -dulunya. Ia mungkin punya uang -entah di mana.

"Yoongi," suatu ketidaksopanan ketika ia memanggil yang lebih tua itu tanpa embel-embel 'hyung'.

Jadi di situ Min Yoongi, menenteng sekresek ramen instan, tak sengaja rupanya bertemu dengan si miskin menyedihkan. Rambut hijaunya mengalir turun dan jatuh sebagian di dahi, menutupi alis dan matanya sedikit. Kulitnya putih bersih, terawat, dan bersinar entah mengapa. Di sana, Jimin merasa ciut karena Yoongi tampak sangat tampan walaupun cahaya subuh itu membutakan mata -karena jarak antar lampu jalan yang kelewatan jauhnya.

"Jimin, ada apa subuh-subuh begini di luar?" yang lebih tua bertanya, matanya menelusuri tubuh Jimin dari atasnya, hingga bawah kakinya. Yang kotor dan tidak terawat.

"Orang tuaku meninggal," Jimin berkata, bukan maksud ia minta belas kasihan, hanya saja, begitulah adanya. "Rumahku disita. Aku baru tahu ayah punya hutang sebanyak itu."

Yoongi mengerutkan alis penuh khawatir, ia lepaskan jaketnya dan menyampirkan pada pundak lelaki berpipi gemuk itu.

"Terima kasih," ia berikan senyum yang berarti pada orang yang peduli di sebelahnya itu. "Aku benar-benar gelandangan."

"Jimin," Yoongi menyela, ia giring Jimin untuk berjalan kembali di sisi jalan. "Orang tuamu meninggal karena apa?"

Tak enak hati Jimin mengatakannya, namun mulutnya telah terlanjur mengatakan. "Ayahku bunuh diri."

Yoongi mencengangkan wajah, selama ia hidup, ia tahu sosok tuan Park adalah si murah hati yang ceria, sama seperti Jimin.

"Setelah sebelumnya ia bunuh ibuku."

 _._

 _._

 _Falling For Sadness_

 _Soo-Chan_

 _YoonMin_

 _._

 _._

"Terima kasih," entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Jimin berkata seperti itu, walaupun Yoongi berkata bahwa ia bisa melakukan apa pun untuk si pendek.

"Kau tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu," yang berambut hijau menaruh secangkir kopi, lalu tersenyum. "Aku tidak keberatan."

"Aku akan merepotkanmu."

Yoongi tertawa, menepuk kepala Jimin dan mengelus rambut hitam legamnya sebentar sebelum ia menarik kembali tangannya. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak keberatan."

Jimin tersenyum, tersanjung oleh kebaikan hati malaikat di depannya ini. Ia tahu Yoongi bukanlah seseorang yang menyukai bergaul dengan seseorang, namun ia tahu pula, bahwa si kulit pucat itu memiliki hati yang putih bersih.

"Mandilah," suruh Yoongi, tangannya menunjuk ujung ruangan, di mana pintu kamar mandi masih terbuka sedikit. "Dan kau bisa istirahat."

Jimin mengangguk. Kemudian berlalu.

Si baik hati.

Dan si miskin menyedihkan.

Jimin merasa ciut. Karena kebaikhatian si tampan. Namun ia masih mempunyai alasan untuk menerima tawaran si baik hati. Jimin masih menginginkan hidup.

.

.

Di pagi pada hari ke lima, Yoongi terbangun dengan mata berat, sehabis sebelumnya ia menghabiskan waktu bersama skripsi kesayangannya. Ia menengok keluar saat tubuhnya telah mengumpulkan semua jiwa, di mana ia melihat rambut hitam yang menjuntai keluar dari balik selimut biru. Di sofa ruang tengah yang lampunya masih tetap menyala. Lupa dimatikan, rupanya.

Ia mendekatkan kepala pada teman yang telah ia kenal lebih dari tujuh tahun itu, dan mengelus kepalanya perlahan, sebagai suatu cara ia membangunkannya dengan lembut.

Jadi Jimin terbangun, dengan tangan yang langsung mengusak-ngusak mata. Yoongi sungguh menyukai cara lelaki itu terbangun, di mana ia pandang manis. Sehingga tak sadar bibirnya ikut tersenyum karena itu.

"Ingin kutemani mencari pekerjaan?" tanyanya. Dan Jimin masih belum paham, sementara wajah bangun tidurnya masih sangat kentara.

"Yoongi, kau belum ganti baju sehabis kuliah semalam? Bau parfummu masih menyengat."

Sesungguhnya, tanpa seorang pun memberitahu, Yoongi tahu hal itu, namun ia terlalu malas menuju lemari dan mengganti pakaian. Pakaian mana pun toh sama saja.

Hanya saja lucu, mengetahui Jimin menyadari hal itu untuk pertama kali setelah ia bangun.

"Aku akan masak ya," Jimin menggumam, entah setengah tidur atau telah benar-benar bangun. "Kau sudah lelah dengan tugasmu kan, aku akan buatkan kopi juga."

"Terima kasih."

Jimin tersenyum, matanya masih sayu. "Tidak, aku yang terima kasih."

Yoongi menatap pada Jimin yang mulai bangun dari rebahnya, kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Walau pun ia ingin saja memperhatikan wajah itu lamat-lamat lebih lama, namun ia urungkan, bodoh jika ia ketahuan seperti itu di depan Jimin.

"Yoongi," Jimin memanggil, dari dapur, ia masih memotong-motong bawang, dan matanya melirik ke belakang tempat Yoongi berjalan mendekatinya. "Kau mendapat telepon dari seorang wanita tadi malam, kupikir dia pacarmu. Tapi kau terlihat tidak bisa diganggu, jadi kubilang bahwa kau sedang sibuk. Dia bilang ia hari ini ingin menemui di kedai biasa. Aku tidak tahu kedai mana, tapi aku yakin kau pasti tahu."

Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya, didetik berikutnya ketika ia sadar siapa yang di maksud Jimin, ia langsung menyumpah dalam hati.

"Maaf sekali," Yoongi berkata, ia menatap Jimin dengan manik bersalah miliknya. "Kupikir aku tidak bisa membantumu mencari kerja hari ini."

"Ah, tak apa," Jimin tersenyum, karena ia telah ia sendiri telah banyak merepotkan. "Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri."

"Aku akan memberikan pesan padamu jika aku sudah selesai, kau bisa mendatangiku di kedai xxx."

Jimin mengangguk, kemudian memberikan sebuah senyuman singkat pada si rambut hijau, sembari tangannya kembali memotong bawang.

.

.

Yakin sekali ia ini adalah tempat ke sepuluh yang ia datangi, dan ia masih belum mendapat kerja. Bersyukurlah jika memang pekerjaan yang ini tak memerlukan suatu ijazah dan nilai terakhir semasa SMAnya. Karena ia tak memiliki satu pun dari itu, semenjak ia memutuskan sekolah tahun lalu.

"Kau bisa datang jam 7," seseorang dengan lesung pipi itu memberitahu, kemudian dinaikkannya kacamata yang melorot hingga ke ujung hidung. "Kau bisa ambil seragammu di lemari di sebelah ruang penyimpanan."

Jimin terhenyak. "Saya diterima?"

"Tentu, kami perlu pelayan, dan terima kasih karena kau sudah mau datang."

Jimin hampir melonjak senang. Namun tertahan oleh perasaan malu yang ada, jadi ia hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan terima kasih berulang kali.

Ia mengambil ponsel, berjalan keluar setelah ia meminta diri. Kemudian membaca pesan yang baru masuk.

 _'Cepatlah kemari.'_

Sungguh kebetulan. Yoongi mungkin telah selesai dengan urusannya, maka ia perlu memberitahukan berita bagus ini untuknya.

.

.

"Bodoh!"

Pemandangan pertama yang pertama kali tertangkap mata adalah Yoongi yang menampar seorang wanita, mengumpat. "Pergi dari hadapanku."

"Kau yang bodoh!" wanita itu menghentak, menjerit marah. "Kau gay katamu?! Bodohkah aku untuk percaya itu?!"

Jimin berjarak dua meter dari mereka, dan tiba-tiba saja ia langsung bingung untuk apa ia kemari. Untuk apa berjalan dan mendekati Yoongi, untuk apa ia bertanya, "ada apa dengan Yoongi?"

"Oh," si wanita, yang kelihatan nyentrik sekali dengan baju merah muda dan celana sepahanya. "Kau yang membuatnya begitu?"

"Hah?"

"Kau gay, dan kau membuat Yoongi begitu pula. Benar?"

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kalian, astaga, darimana skenario bodoh ini berasal. Yoongi, kalau kau benar ingin memutuskanku, kau tidak perlu menunjukkan cara yang sebegini konyolnya."

Kulit Yoongi terlampau pucat, sehingga wajah marahnya terlihat sangat merah hingga ke telinga.

"Percayalah," ia berkata, ditariknya Jimin hingga menubruk bahunya. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah berhubungan apa pun denganmu. Aku tidak perlu memutuskanmu."

Sebelum wanita di depan mereka sempat meneriaki sesuatu lagi, Yoongi sudah menarik Jimin pergi, membawanya bersama motor hitam yang di parkir sepuluh langkah jauhnya dari mereka, sembari kemudian ia melajukannya dengan begitu marah.

Jimin tidak yakin.

Apakah ia telah salah melakukan sesuatu?

Atau hubungan yang selama ini ia jalinkan, memanglah berisi kesalahan?

.

.

"Maaf Yoongi," ia berkata, suaranya sungguh pelan hingga hampir menghilang.

"Tidak," Yoongi mengibaskan tangannya. "Untuk apa pula kau minta maaf?"

"Aku anak yang terbuang karena orang tuaku meninggal, dan ibuku dibunuh oleh ayahku sendiri, kemudian mereka menghadiahkanku hutang dan merenggut semuanya. Aku miskin dan menyedihkan, dan sekarang aku membuatmu terlihat seperti gay."

"Bodoh," Yoongi menjitak pelan dahi Jimin, kemudian terkekeh. "Itu bukan salahmu, karena aku sendiri yang mengatakannya."

Sebuah sirat bingung jelas terpampang pada wajah yang lebih muda, hingga Yoongi tersenyum kecil.

"Jimin," Yoongi memajukan diri selangkah, menangkup pipi berisi di depannya. "Maafkan aku."

Dan ia mempertemukan bibir mereka di sana. Melumatnya perlahan walau tak ada respon apa pun dari Jimin, entah karena terkejut atau merasa jijik. Yoongi tidak peduli, ia sudah tak bisa menahannya.

Di menit-menit berikutnya, ia melepaskan ciuman itu, kemudian menatap Jimin sebentar yang masih mengerutkan alisnya dengan mata tidak percaya.

"Kau merasa aku menjijikkan?"

Jimin tidak menjawab, entah mengapa bibirnya terlalu kelu untuk bergerak, selain karena tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya menjadi gemetaran setelah ciuman tadi.

Detik-detik berikutnya, Jimin baru menyadari sesuatu. Di mana ia merasakan bahwa itu adalah suatu hal yang salah, namun tetap ia teruskan.

"Tidak," Jimin berkata, kemudian menyentuhkan dahinya pada dahi Yoongi. "Yang tadi itu manis sekali."

Persetan dengan hal menjijikkan.

Yoongi hanya kembali meraup bibir gemuk itu, sembari ia meminta persetujuan dari lewat matanya.

Jimin telah mengambil keputusan, dan itu adalah keputusan yang salah. Ia tahu, bahwa si baik hati telah menjatuhkan diri padanya, dan si miskin menyedihkan bersedia menangkapnya.

.

.

FIN ... ?

.

.

RnR


End file.
